survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexa
|place =Winner|challenges =9|votesagainst =2|days =44}}Lexa is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: PanORGma''. Coming into PanORGma as her first big ORG, Lexa initially had a hard time adapting to the fast-paced gameplay of the season, relying on her fast thinking and overall likability to barely survive the pre-merge. Once the tribes merged, however, she completely changed her game approach, making use of her perception of someone with very few connections to turn herself her into a coveted number and gather information from all players in the game. Lexa then committed to the La Vlina alliance, systematically eliminating the opposition and easily reaching the endgame unscathed while being protected by bigger threats, such as Cia and Enzo. After being taken by Vlin to the Final Tribal Council, her strong performance and savvy social gameplay which shifted her reputation from someone seen as a floater to one of respect toward her gameplay, earned her the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-3 vote. With her win, Lexa became the first female winner of SurvivORG since Abi in ''SurvivORG: ThailORG'', and the second overall. Profile Describe yourself in three sentences: 'I'd say that I consider myself an extremely dedicated and hardworking person which can be noted by the fact that I got into a top ranked college on a partial scholarship. I also am hardworking because I've had to work most of my life, saving up money just so I could put myself through college. Lastly, I'm a pretty fun person and I honestly just try to exude positive energy IRL as much as I can (even though I might get more on the catty side, online!) '''If you could travel to any country in the world, where would you go, and why?: '''Ok so this question is extremely easy for me, actually. The country I would pick is Mexico. Not Cancun or the beaches, or anything. I just want to visit the country (again) and experience the people and the culture and give back to the community. I've studied Spanish for about 6 years now and it's one of my favorite things in the entire world! It's actually my minor. Ever since I started learning this language, I picked it up really easily and have had a passion for learning it and more about Latin culture. Last summer, I had the opportunity to visit Mexico and do outreach healthcare work (I want to be a doctor in the future!) and that was one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. Giving back to people is something that is really important to me, since I have been in this position in my life before. So, even though I've already been there, I'd like to revisit Mexico so I can continue doing community outreach work there, and also just to get to know more about the culture there. Voting Chart In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Lexa's vote against her. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Lexa's vote against her. Trivia *Lexa won the awards for Player of the Season and Best Move (for effectively playing both sides at the F11 round) at the PanORGma reunion show. *Lexa is the first female winner and first female overall to make it to Final Tribal Council since Abi in ThailORG. *Lexa is the first female contestant in SurvivORG history to win the merge round Individual Immunity challenge. **Though Fishy was also immune at the MORGquesas merge tribal, she didn't win the challenge, being instead immune due to the Individual Immunity necklace she bought at the auction a few rounds before. *After PanORGma, Lexa joined the SurvivORG production team as a VIP. Lexa | before = Cool | after = TBA }} Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:Finalists Category:VIP Category:Producers Category:Winners